The Cat Diaries: Kanda Yuu
by Ochibi-san-sama-chan
Summary: A series of diary entries made by nineteen year old Kawano Kaori about her cat named Kanda Yuu. INDEFINITE HIATUS
1. His Name is Kanda Yuu

Disclaimer: I don't own -man, Hoshino-sensei has that pleasure, I only own my OC, Kaori.

* * *

**His Name is Kanda Yuu**

1/2/13

_Hello, diary. _

_I've decided to use you to write about my cat. He's so cute. His name is Kanda Yuu. Very unusual, I know, for a cat to have two names. But Kanda is special._

_He's a beautiful cat, with a dark midnight coat and _the _softest fur I have ever felt. His eyes are a shiny midnight blue, I love staring into them. One thing I love the most about Yuu, is his facial expression. He's always glaring at something. It could be one of the most beautiful days, where the sun is shining and the birds are chirping and the sky is blue and nothing goes wrong, yet he looks out the window and glares like it's the cause of the worlds misery *laughs* he's truly an interesting creature._

_I got him when he was just a kitten and now he's a full grown adult. His personality changed a lot. I remember my first days with him, he was so playful. He'd run around the house as I dragged along a string of yarn and he'd try to catch it, pouncing and batting at it with his paw. Now, whenever I get home, he just lazes around. Though I'm glad that he still greets me when I come through the door (he walks over and rubs himself on my leg and purrs)._

_Another thing about him, is that he secretly likes it when I call him by his first name, Yuu. _

_My friends came over the other day and met Yuu. They tried to pet him but he hissed at them. And when they called him by his first name he actually tried to scratch them! I quickly picked him up and murmured, "Yuu, don't be that way, they just want to be friends." He purred when I said his name and after that he let my friends pet him (he wouldn't let any of them carry him). Cute, right?_

_Well, I'm gonna go get my camera. Yuu's sleeping right now, so I might not get another chance like this. His sleepy face is to die for! Until next time._

_-Kaori_

* * *

**A/N: I woke up in the morning when this idea came to me. Now I wish I had a cat with Kanda's personality. **

**This is going to be a little side project for me. I'll probably upload these chapter faster because they're so easy to write and they're so short. I've got several ideas on other diary entries. I'm also thinking of making a Cat Diary for the other characters of DGM. If you think I should, please tell me...or maybe I should put up a poll?**_  
_

**HMM~  
**

**Review lovelies! Much love!  
**


	2. Yuu and Soba

**Yuu and Soba**

1/4/13

_Good afternoon diary._

_I think today I'll talk about __Yuu's__ favorite food: __Soba noodles__ and tempura._

_Yesterday, my neighbor let me have some __soba__ he had made from scratch. When I came home, __Yuu__ greeted me as usual. I pet him then said, "__Yuu__, guess what we're having today." He tilted his head (it was so cute) and then I rustled the bag the __soba__ came in. He looked at it and sniffed it then looked back at me with his ear twitching._

_It was __soooo__ adorable!_

_Thankfully I had some fish left over. I hadn't eaten it because I've gotten used to __soba__ and tempura going together. Now, I can't have one without the other. Personally, I blame __Yuu__ for it *laugh* just kidding._

_Yuu__ was really happy, I could tell. Usually, when I make his food, he's off sitting somewhere else or sharpening his claws on the rug, but whenever I make __soba__/tempura, he follows me around the kitchen and watches me. It was no different yesterday. He followed me to the kitchen while I set the __soba__ down and went to make the tempura. After I finished making it, I took a bit of the __soba__ and cut it up into small pieces so that __Yuu__ didn't choke. Once I set down his plate, he immediately began to eat. After he took his first two bites, he purred. I'm pretty sure that was his way of saying 'thank you.'_

_Once he finished his __soba__, he came over to where I was sitting at the dinner table (I was still eating my __soba__) and began to paw at my foot. When I looked under the table, I saw him staring at me, wide-eyed (once again, it was cute!), his way of asking for his portion of the tempura. I usually give him one but since he just looked so cute, I gave him another, which he happily accepted. And once I finished eating and cleaning up I went to watch some TV. Then __Yuu__ came up on the couch, licked my hand, and nestled himself on my lap._

_I really wish we could have __soba__ and tempura everyday but then moments like that wouldn't be as special._

_Oh, __Yuu's__ pawing my foot right now, that means it's dinner time. I guess I better go get his food ready (raw fish today). Farewell._

_-__Kaori_

* * *

**A/N: A big thank you to **_KiiroUsagi-sa_ **and **_blackcat2597_ **for the reviews (also for the insight, Smokey really does seem like Kanda XD). You two made my day with your comments and I'm glad to see you enjoyed the last chapter. Hopefully this one was to your liking. **

**Since I was asked, I will be making other Cat Diaries of the other DGM characters, but that will come once I finish Kanda's.**_  
_

**_Random note_: For those of you who read my other Kanda story: The Alter, I ask for your patience, as the 3rd chapter is still in the works.  
**

**Reviews are appreciated! Hope you enjoyed. Much love~!  
**


	3. Yuu and Mugen

**Yuu and Mugen**

1/6/13

_Hello, again._

_In light of a rare event that happened yesterday, I'm going to write about Yuu's favorite toy called Mugen._

_Yesterday, when I got home from school, I found Yuu seated next to his toy drawer. I was a bit stunned, since Yuu doesn't play much anymore. And if we do play, I usually have to coax him (which ends up leading to promises of soba for lunch). So after I set down my school bag, I went to the drawer. Yuu was waiting, his tail twitching back and forth (adorable!). Once I opened the drawer, I began to take out his old toys: a mechanical mouse, a few cat teasers, a laser pointer, and a kitty peek-a-boo set. Yuu didn't even bother looking at them; his eyes were still glued to the drawer. I reached in further and took out the toy he was waiting for._

_It was a cat teaser. The only thing that set this one apart from the others was that at the end of the string was a miniature sword. The string was attached to the hilt. The sword along with its sheathe was completely black save for a few intricately placed white lines that ran along the hilt. The sword itself was what I called Mugen. Yuu didn't seem to mind either. And so we moved toward the middle of the living room for space._

_"You ready, Yuu?" I said. He let out a purr in response._

_Now, I called it playing but in reality it's more of a workout game. We used Mugen this way: I would spin Mugen on the floor and Yuu would jump to avoid the sword. The goal is to jump fifty times. If he got hit, he had to play dead for a minute. The thing was, Yuu never let himself get hit but he liked the game nonetheless._

_So I spun Mugen around slowly at first, since Yuu hadn't played for a while. After the first five jumps I spun it faster and faster until finally, Yuu completed fifty jumps._

_I pouted at him and said, "No fair, Yuu. You never let yourself get hit."_

_I could've sworn that he smirked. The way the edge of his mouth slightly turned upward it looked like a smirk to me. And then he mocked me by patting my knee, like saying, 'there, there.'_

_I was a bit annoyed, so I hit him lightly with Mugen._

_For a moment he just stared at the toy and then looked at me. And then he did the nicest thing ever._

_He played dead._

_I couldn't stay annoyed at him after that. So I just picked him up and scratched him behind his ear (his favorite spot to be scratched)._

_For dinner, I let him have some of his other favorite food: pumpkin (soba still tops everything though)._

_Anyway, that's about it. I have to finish my homework too. Laters._

_-Kaori_

* * *

**A/N: I had a bit of trouble with this chapter because I couldn't decide if I should just leave Mugen as a real sword or make it a toy or even a cat, lol. But there you have it, A toy Mugen :/  
**

**I've gotten a whole bunch people fav-ing my story and even me! Wow, I feel so honored, so thanks for all that, you guys are wonderful.  
**

**IMPORTANT: As a thanks for all the favs and such, the next chapter will feature Kanda and Lavi! One thing that I want to ask of you all, is to let me know in a review if I should make Lavi a cat or a rabbit. Once again, thanks so much for the favs!  
**

**Much love!  
**


	4. Yuu and Lavi

**IMPORTANT INFO AT THE BOTTOM! Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Yuu and Lavi**

1/8/13

_Hiya!_

_I don't think I've ever mentioned any other animal friends that Yuu has, because he does, as weird as that seems *laughs*. Well, I don't think Yuu would ever admit that they're friends; he's just shy about it (who knew!)._

_Anyway, we had a visit yesterday from Yuu's best friend, a cute little rabbit named Lavi. His coat is mostly white except for the black blotch that he has on his right eye (which kind of looks like an eye patch) and a small patch of red fur right in the center of his forehead. And he has the prettiest green eye I've ever seen! His right eye, however, is black, the same color as the blotch that he has, so it really _does _look like he's got an eye patch on his face._

_So, as I had said, Lavi came over yesterday. It's not anything unusual; he likes to do random visits from time to time, which explains why I always have a bag of carrots ready in the fridge. _

_I came home yesterday from my part-time job and found it a bit strange that Yuu didn't greet me like usual. So I went to the backyard and found him glaring at Lavi, who was hopping around the yard. When he saw me through the glass screen he gave me a look that said "get-this-idiot-away-from-me-before-I-do-something-I-won't-regret." I chuckled a bit at his empty threat but opened the door to announce my arrival to Lavi._

_His ears perked up at the sound of the sliding door and turned his head toward me. His nose twitched twice, and then he was bouncing up to me, Yuu trailing lazily after him and into the house without a glance back at us. I bent low and took Lavi in my arms and walked to the kitchen. Yuu was sitting in front of his bowl, signaling that it was time for dinner. I looked at Lavi who was snuggling himself into my chest. I set him down quickly and pinched him, "None of that, mister."_

_A small growl of agreement came from Yuu's direction at that but Lavi just seemed to shrug it off and hopped over to him as I went to get our dinner ready._

_Once we ate, I played with Lavi for a while. Yuu watched from the side lines until Lavi headed over toward him and tried to push him into the playing field. Of course, Yuu didn't budge. "It's okay, Lavi," I said to the little rabbit, "Yuu likes watching instead."_

_The white fur ball stared at his feline friend for a moment then bounced toward me. Yuu suddenly started to glare at him suspiciously. I looked down at Lavi, who started to nudge my knee. I guessed that he wanted me to carry him, so I picked him up. What came next was rather unexpected._

_As Lavi's little face came closer to mine, he suddenly stretched his neck for the last few centimeters and licked my cheek. I froze for a second in which Lavi took the opportunity to wriggle out of my grasp. Then the next second I briefly saw Yuu lower himself on his fours before suddenly launching himself at the rabbit. Streaks of white and midnight blue ran along the house for a while._

_I picked up Yuu before he could run past me (for the ninth time). He struggled a bit but settled a bit once I began to scratch the back of his ears. I looked at Lavi, "That's enough playing for today, I think."_

_I could almost hear Lavi whine at the prospect. I walked toward my backyard glass doors with Lavi in tow and stopped as I saw another familiar creature sitting patiently on the other side of the door. _

_It was Lavi's grandpa, Bookman, though I mentally called him Panda, due to the black spots that decorated his fur accordingly. I opened the door, "Hey there Bookman, thanks for letting Lavi play with us today."_

_The old rabbit nodded (at least, it looked like he did) and hopped toward the small rabbit hole that ran below my fence. Lavi snuggled against my foot (Yuu growled again) and bounced after his grandpa._

_I looked at Yuu after they left, "Rather protective today, aren't we?"_

_He looked away._

_Well, that night he kept watch over me to make sure Lavi didn't decide to come back and bother us again. I'll never admit this to Yuu, but I love having Lavi around, it always makes Yuu protective (lucky me!)._

_That's pretty much all I wanted to write about. Hopefully some of Yuu's other friends will drop by sometime._

_Until then._

_-Kaori_

* * *

**I apologize for the long wait everyone! First week of spring semester was rather hectic DX Anyway, the schedule is starting to settle itself in my brain.**

**The chapters will be coming a bit more slowly, since I've got quite a bit of homework to deal with, SORRY! I'm even going on a mini hiatus for my other stories, but FOR SURE I'll be updating this one, slowly but surely!**

**Anyway, I decided to throw Bookman in there cuz in all honesty, you can't have Lavi without him! I'm not sure who the next character (to be featured) should be or what the subject should be about so give me some ideas!**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter :)**

**Review my darlings! Much love!**


End file.
